


Sticky Situation (2011)

by JennyB



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai's baking has a profound effect on the entire ikkou. Genfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Situation (2011)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "fanfic_bakeoff". Prompt was 'sticky' with a bonus of 'assemble'.

Goku followed his nose into the kitchen, daring to hope that the cinnamon he smelled wasn't just another one of those stupid candles. He cast a covert eye to the counter. His heart and stomach both did a happy dance when he saw that Hakkai had prepared a sheet of dough and was sprinkling copious amounts of cinnamon, butter, and brown sugar on top of it. His stomach growled as he watched Hakkai assemble the cinnamon rolls, and drooling slightly, he knew it wouldn't be long before he'd find himself in Pastry Nirvana. "It's been a long time since you've made these, Hakkai!" he exclaimed.

Hakkai smiled. "I know. But I feel rather content this morning, so I thought I'd make something special to perhaps share my good mood."

"Yummy! Lucky us!" While the rolls baked, Goku passed the time chatting to Sanzo and half-heartedly bickering with Gojyo when they eventually wandered into the kitchen. Finally, they were baked, and he watched Hakkai wide-eyed as he drizzled the icing over top. He grinned when one ultimately appeared in front of him, all sticky-sweet and delicious.

Goku took a big bite of the still warm and gooey cinnamon roll, a bit of icing dribbling over his fingers and dripping onto his plate. "I love Hakkai's buns!" he exclaimed as he happily licked them clean.

"Me too," Sanzo and Gojyo said in unison. Two pairs of eyes widened in surprise and then met across the table. The two men glared daggers at each other, as if trying to determine any potential _double entendre_ the other may have meant.

"Huh?" Goku looked confused.

Hakkai laughed awkwardly and shrugged. "I guess they have a bigger appreciation for pastry than I'd thought." He grinned cryptically and put another cinnamon roll on Goku's plate. "Lucky me."


End file.
